Encore une fois
by Beckyyy
Summary: Belle enchaîne les mecs, soir après soir. Edward lui présente alors Jacob, typiquement grossier et arrogant. Alors que tout va déjà mal, une vieille connaissance débarque.. All Humains. B/J
1. Chapter 1

_Oui. Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'en servir comme marionnettes pour mes histoires._

_Je ne poste pas sur un rythme régulier, je m'en excuse._

* * *

- Alors, Izzie.. Des plans pour cette fin de soirée? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquet.

- J'ai envie de m'éclater un peu, mon chéri, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai un pote a te présenter. C'est un vieil ami..

- Ah ouais? Et .. il est doué? demandais-je surnoisement.

- Tututu! Faites d'abord connaissance, rigola-t-il.

- Oui oui Eddy, dis-je en battant des cils.

Pour moi, ce ''pote'' , n'était qu'un mec comme les autres. Un mec que l'on pouvait baiser, puis ensuite jeter.

Edward ( mais je me bornais a l'appeller Eddy ) était depuis des années mon meilleur ami. Ou comme un grand frère. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ma façon de traiter les mecs, mais n'osait aucun commentaire sur le sujet. J'avais bien sur couché avec lui, mais c'était resté pûrement amical. Pour l'expérience quoi ! Et là je vous entends déjà dire d'avance '' Mais quelle pute celle-là '' , ou un truc du genre. Vous avez sans doute raison. Et je l'assume entièrement. Depuis quelques années, depuis _l'événement _, je ne fais que cela : coucher de droite à gauche. Eddy me le reproche souvent, lui qui me considère comme sa protégée. Mais rien ne me fais changer.

Rosalie, la soeur d'Edward ( surnommée La Tigresse ) était comme une soeur pour moi. Et elle m'évitait de longues journées a faire les boutiques avec ma vraie soeur, Alice, plutôt connue sous le nom de Lili, ou Ali. Ce petit lutin surexité ne pouvait pas tenir cinq minutes en place. Rose était disons.. plus calme, mais autoritaire . Elles étaient les deux différentes, mis à part leur passion pour le shopping, mais je les adorais les deux.

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé quelques années auparavant, je ne laissais pas beaucoup de personnes entrer dans ma vie. Mais c'était des personnes de qualités. Et je ne saurais me passer d'eux.

Bon. Revenons a nos moutons. J'étais coincée dans un dilemme. Je ne savais pas quoi porter, et il ne restait que.. ( je jetta un coup d'oeil a mon horloge ) ..35 minutes avant mon rencart !

Je fouilla un peu plus profondément dans ma soupirant, je dénicha une petite robe bustier rouge assez courte, que j'enfila rapidement avec des escarpins noirs.

Eddy sonna à la porte.

- Tu es.. ravissante. Osée, mais ravissante.

- T'es chou toi. Bon, on y va? demandais-je.

- Oui mademoiselle, rigola-t-il.

Nous montâmes dans sa Volvo, son petit bijou comme il aimait l'appeller.

- Au fait, mon coeur .. comment s'appelle-t-il déjà?

- Jacob.. Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous sommes entrés dans le club. Eddy m'entraîna vers une petite table. Je regarda l'heure. Nous avions 7 minutes de retard, et a ce que je pouvais constater, Black n'était toujours pas arrivé. Pff. Ce mec n'était pas très ponctuel.

Edward nous commanda des verres en attendant.

15 minutes plus tard.

- C'est lonnnnnnng. Il pourrait pas arriver à l'heure comme tout le monde?

- Il est peut-être en train de faire des retouches sur sa robe, plaisanta Edward

- Hmm hmm, éludais-je.

J'étais occupé a mâchouiller le citron aggripé au contour de mon verre, alors que quelqu'un se pointa devant nous. Je leva la tête sans me presser ,,.. De toute façon, si c'était l'un des amis d'Eddy, je doûte fort qu'il en vaille la peine.

Pourtant, ce que j'aperçu me laissa sous le choc pendant quelques secondes. J'avais devant moi Mr. Muscles en personne. Des yeux brun-vert transperçants, un sourire taquin..Et Oh Mon Dieu ces lèvres ! Bon sang ! On se calme Bella, on se calme.. Enfin, J'essaya de montrer qu'il ne me fesait pas autant d'effet qu'il avait l'air de croire.

- Alors, t'as pas de quoi t'acheter une montre ou quoi? demandais-je sarcastiquement. On ne t'a jamais appris a arriver a l'heure?

- Oh mademoiselle serait-elle impatiente? T'en fais pas chérie, on aura l'occasion de bien se connaître plus tard..dans la soirée, me répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Je n'aimais déjà pas le ton arrogant avec lequel il me répondait. Monsieur veux jouer au plus fin? Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, croyez-moi.

- Oh parce que tu crois finir la soirée dans mon l..

- Hé oh, je suis encore là je vous signale ! Cria Eddy. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir vos futurs ébats amoureux.

- T'inquiète Eddychou, ce serai dûr de prévoir ce qui n'arrivera pas, fis-je avec un clin d'oeil vers Mr. Muscle.

- Eddychou ? C'est pas un surnom de teletubies ça? marmonna Black.

-Très drôle Jake, Lança Eddy.

La soirée se déroula péniblement, avec Jacob qui me lançait des piques, et moi répondant toujours avec répartie. Eddy étant coincé entre les deux.

- Bon, je vous laisse vous connaître d'avantage.. A ce que je vois, vous avez beaucoup de choses a vous dire.., nous dis Eddy, hilare.

Et il nous laissa là, et dégerpit aussi vite qu'il le pût.

[...]

- Alors, tu comptes m'inviter chez toi .. Ou il faut que je te demandes la permission? me demanda Jacob d'un ton nonchalant..

- Fais toi pas d'idées Musclor. Tu ne m'interesse guère.

- Même pas pour une nuit? ronronna-t-il

- Je ne vois pas les avantages que je pourrais y trouver.

- Oh.. je te montrerais en tant voulu.. et tu verras, y'en a des avantages, rigola-t-il.

Je soupira d'ennui. Et m'apprêtais a lui servir le même discour qu'aux autres.

- Tu vois Jacob, je ne suis pas interes..

- Pour ce soir. Allez, t'en crèves d'envie Bell's.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Et tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas d'une relation.

- Juste pour une nuit alors.

- Et pourquoi je te donnerais cette satisfaction?

- Parce que je suis chaud, dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cela relevait d'une évidence.

- Wow, quel argument convainquant.

- Tu veux constater de toi-même ?

- Tu me laissera tranquille ensuite?

- Surment pas, rigola-t-il. Allez, je blagues. Aucun sentiment. Juste pour l'expérience, précisa-t-il.

- D'accord. Juste pour l'expérience alors.

- Parfait. Mais avant, j'aimerais bien une danse.

Je fulminais intérieurement. Mais il ne me laissa pas tranquille, jusqu'à ce que je cèdes.

Sur la piste, je crus distinguer les premières notes de la chanson populaire du moment : Sneakernight

_**Put your sneakers on, Put your sneakers onWe're goin' dancin' all night long **_

_**I got somewhere to be, I want you to come with meSee I've put my sneakers on, Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'After they all go home**_

- Ne te fies pas à la chanson. Une seule dance chérie. Et après, je te fais visiter chez moi.. me murmura Jacob pendant que je me frottais outrageusement sur lui.

_**So are you ready? Did you eat? Do you have the energy? **_

_**Are you reloaded? Are you able to stay on your feet?Don't want you passing out after a couple hours of beats... **_

_**Basically what we're gonna do is dance [3x]It will come easily when you hear the beat, ohBasically what we're gonna do is dance [2x]**_

- Oh non, on ne vas pas que danser ma jolie..

Et la musique se termina une ou deux minutes plus tard.

- Alors, tu viens?

- Comme si j'avais le choix, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais je n'avais pas idée ce dans quoi je m'entraînais..

[...]

Il m'avait emmené dans une petite maison rouge. Assez luxueuse, mais petite. J'ignorais avec qui il habitait, mais la maison était bien rangée, propre, et bien meublée.

- Tu vis avec quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Ah. C'est propre pourtant. Phénomène rare chez les mecs.

- T'as fini de détailler ma baraque ? rigola-t-il . Parce que j'ai autre chose a te faire découvrir moi...dit-il avec une voix pleins de sous-entendus.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie? m'amusais-je.

- Ne joue pas a la petite sainte avec moi. Je sais quel genre de fille tu es, ronronna-t-il .

M. Muscles me souleva, et m'entraîna dans une petite chambre.

Il me prit par la taille, et glissa lentement une de ses mains derrière mon dos, sous mon top, tandis que l'autre s'aventurait dangereusement vers mon buste. Ma main glissa vers sa ceinture, la détachant rapidement, et fît tomber son jean.

- Ah oui? Et comment peux-tu en être sûr? minaudais-je.

Il enleva délicatement mais précipitamment mon chandail, et s'activa a détacher mon soutien-gorge. Je ne le laissa pas faire. Je prit ses mains, et les ramena vers le bas de mon dos avant qu'il puisse atteindre son but, le forçant a me coller à lui. J'approcha mon visage du sien, ses lèvres a seulement quelques milimètres des miennes. Je voulu le faire languir un peu, histoire d'en rajouter dans son désir. Je souleva légèrement son chandail et devina mes intentions. Il l'ôta directement.

- Parce que tu n'essairais pas de me déshabiller si ce n'était pas le cas, haleta-t-il.

Je fis courir mes mains sur son torse parfait. Il avait raison . Il en valait la peine.. Enfin, côté physique. Je déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, et mordilla un peu sa lèvre inférieure. Rapidement, je senti son érection vis-à-vis mon entrejambe.

- Oh, tu aimes ça ? Rigolais-je un peu.

Il gémit quand je descendis ma mains vers son caleçon.

- J'adore, me souffla jacob avec un grondement rauque à l'oreille.

J'empoigna fermement son sexe, et eu le plaisir de l'entendre gémir de nouveau.

Attend là, _eu le plaisir?_ Décidément , je devenais cinglée. Bien sûr, j'aimais les exiter. Mais ça me dégoutais fréquemment de les entendre gémir. Comme si leur plaisir était tout ce qui comptait.

Il mit brutalement fin a mes réflections en déposant avidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Izzie?

- Roh la ferme. Et lâche les surnoms.

Je fis quelques vas-et-vient avec ma main, puis ma bouche esquiva la sienne, parsemant son torse de légers baisers. Je m'aventurais dangereusement plus bas, et arrivée a la hauteur de son entrejambe, je décida d'arrêter de le faire languir, et l'engloutit carrément. Je fis courir ma langue de long de sa verge, et entendit un grondement rauque provenir de sa bouche. Je lâchais prise, puis m'attaquais de nouveau a ses lèvres, si douces, si chaudes.

Il m'enleva rapidement mon pantalon, et se débarassa également de son caleçon. Il se positionna un peu sur moi, mais je lui fis comprendre que c'était MOI qui guidais. Il me décrocha un sourire en coin irrésistible, et repris sa place en dessous. Quand il entra en moi, quelques frissons se déclenchairent dans mon dos. Nous commençâmes le mouvement de vas-et-vient, et nous accélérâmes la cadence. Nos respirations s'entremêlèrent, puis j'ouvrit les yeux. Il fit de même, mais son regard me transperça littéralement.

- Bon sang que tu es jolie Izzie, est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà dit ? Balbutia-t-il. Et seigneur, t'es toute serrée !

Je ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, mais le gratifia d'un sourire ravageur, avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Puis, notre rhytme se cassa au moment ou je criais le nom de Jacob, et que lui fit de même.

Il se retira lentement de moi et il me déposa sur le côté. Cependant, il m'enlaça et me garda collée sur lui. Je lui tournais le dos, puis le sentit se rapprocher de moi d'avantage. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou, je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil.

- Bonne nuit Izzie.. , murmurais une voix.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Jacob

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle était toujours là, dans mes bras. Faut l'avouer, cette fille, c'est une bombe. Surment la plus jolie que je n'ai jamais vu. Et là, je ne fais pas seulement référence a son corps. Je parle de sa façon de paraître audacieuse en même temps que ses joues prennent une teinte colorée, de la façon qu'elle a d'être désagréable mais de ne pas penser ce qu'elle dit, ou encore de ses grimaces enfantines qu'elle m'a souvent jeté hier soir.

On se calme Black. Tu t'es promis de pas t'attacher . Du sexe, juste du sexe.

Mais cette fille..Waouh.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de mes bras, et étant possessif comme je l'étais, je me colla d'avantage, resserrant mon bras autour d'elle, et commença a traçer quelques cercles sur son ventre plat. Cela dût la réveiller, car elle poussa un soupir.

- Alors chérie, bien dormi? lui chuchotais-je.

Elle fit un bond, puis se retourna vers moi, inspecta deux deux corps entrelacés, et lâcha un hoquet de.. dégout?

- Dis moi que je rêve, j'ai pas vraiment fait cela ! paniqua-t-elle.

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle m'arracha le drap qui nous couvrait tous deux, l'enroula autour d'elle puis commença a chercher ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

- C'était si mal? bougonnais-je. Je n'ai pourtant pas eu l'impression d'avoir mal performé, rigolais-je.

- Ce .. je.. Nous ne pouvons pas, me répondit Bella avec une grimace. Toi et moi, c'est un désastre assuré, chiot.

- Chiot? demandais-je en répétant ses propres mots , perplexe.

- Rah laisse tomber! hurla-t-elle. Je ne trouve plus..

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi, qui lui tendis sa petite culotte avec un sourire en coin.

- Pervers, répondit-elle, dégoûtée.

Ouais, un fichu caractère cette fille.

- Alors on remets ça quand ? rigolais-je.

- Jamais, cracha Bella. Et comme je te l'ai mentionné hier, j'espère ne plus avoir à te revoir.

Je leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

- Au fait, pas un mot a personne sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, dit-elle fermement.

- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit? Mais que fais une étrangère dans ma chambre ? Demandais-je faussement étonné.

Elle me fit un sourire forcé, ramassa son sac a main puis partit en trombe de la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Bonne journée Izzie, Criais-je a tue-tête, à moitié mort de rire.

Je l'entendit répondre par un grognement, puis récupéra la couverture pour sombrer encore un peu dans le sommeil.

[...]

POV Bella

Bon, j'avais pas été super sympa, je l'avoue.

Je ne m'étais réveillée que deux fois dans ma vie avec un homme dans mon lit. La première fois, il s'appellait Jasper. Normalement, je partais ou les faisait dégerpir avant que l'un de nous ne s'endorme, et personne de mon entourage n'était au courant de quoi que ce soit. Sauf qu'avec Jasper, ça avait été différent. Je m'étais attachée sans aucune raison spécifique, et je ne voulait pas le laisser partir. On s'est revus plusieurs fois et puis..

Je tremblais, puis me ressaisit.

Et puis il y a eu ce matin,,. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin dans les bras de Jacob, les douloureux souvenirs avaient dûrement refait surface. Je m'étais donc empressée de m'éloigner, pour ne pas qu'il se reproduise deux fois la même chose, pour ne pas refaire deux fois la même erreur..

Et de toute manière, Edward m'avait envoyé un texto tôt ce matin.

_**Bell's , où es-tu ? Rejoins moi vers 10h a notre point de rencontre, je t'attends avec impatience, Ed.**_

Du Edward tout craché. Il voulait surment plus de détails concernant moi et Jacob. Mais cette fois-ci, je devrais tout lui cacher.

Rentrée chez moi, je pris rapidement une douche, puis enfila une tenue quelque peu osée, mais Ed s'en ficherait, depuis le temps, il y est habitué.

Je pris le chemin en direction de notre clairière si familière. Nous l'avions découverte alors que nous n'avions que 11 ans, et depuis, c'était notre repaire secret. Nous l'avions baptisée ''La clairière enchantée '' . Assez drôle, mais cela la définissait bien. De jolies fleurs violettes parsemaient l'endroit, et un grand saule pleureur étendait ses gigantesques branches au milieu de la clairière.

Arrivée, je vis Edward les cheveux en bataille accôté sur le saule. Il tenais un calepin et un crayon, et semblait concentré. Mignon.

Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il souri a pleines dents, et je le rejoignis rapidement.

- Alors joli garçon, quoi de neuf ? le taquinais-je.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

- Je ben eu.. En fait c'est ce que j'allais te demander justement.. Il eut un regard malicieux. Alors, tu n'as _rien_ à me dire Bell's ? demanda-t-il la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Ouais. Ton pote est un parfait crétin.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Et.. ta nuit avec Jake? ? Il était soupçonneux.

- Berk, tu rigoles là ? Moi, passer une nuit avec lui ? Ton ami est infect. Décidément, tu as des goûts douteux pour choisir tes amis.

- Je crois pas que tu sois bien placée pour parler de ça. Les mecs que tu choisis pour la nuit, ils sont pas vraiment mieux. Mais bon..Je croyais pourtant que vous vous entendriez, toi et lui, vous êtes si .. ressemblants.

- Bon, c'est fini les insultes? grognais-je.

Il rit de bon coeur, puis passa son bras autour de moi pour me forcer a m'asseoir. C'était à mon tour de devenir soupçonneuse.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose a me dire , devinais-je.

Il ne dit rien, mais rougis.

- Hé Eddy, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Ben.. en fait, j'ai eu.. rencontré une fille, dit-il en rougissant encore plus.

- Viens en aux faits, répondis-je avec une touche d'impatience.

- J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur elle. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous pourriez devenir de grandes amies... Alors je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre ici vers 13h.

Devenir amies? Hmm, faut pas y aller trop fort. J'aime pas laisser entrer de parfaits inconnus dans ma vie. Même si elle comptait pour lui. Mon esprit divagua vers Jacob, puis je me rendis compte de ce qu'il avait dit . Elle nous rejoindrait ici. Dans la clairière.

- QUOI? Tu as invité une fille dans NOTRE clairière? Fulminais-je .

J'étais abasourdie. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire cela.

- Bells ! Bell's du calme. Je vais lui dire d'aller nous rejoindre ailleurs, c'est tout. Le Bistro Coffee, ça te vas? s'enquit-il .

Je grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Bella, je suis désolé, dit-il l'air penaud.

- Elle compte beaucoup pour toi hein?

- Oui. J'y tiens. Et je voulais savoir si ma meilleure amie l'apprécierais.. J'aurais dû te prévenir avant, ou te demander ton avis pour la clairière. Je suis désolé..

Il me regarda avec un air de chien battu. C'en était trop. Je craqua, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- C'est bon, tu es pardonné, soupirais-je.

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à rester fâchée contre lui.

Il m'étreignit, puis nos rigolâmes un peu, pour ensuite se rendre au Bistro Coffee.

Il s'avaça vers une blonde. Je n'arrivais pas a voir si elle était jolie ou non, car elle était de dos.

Eddie lui tapota doucement l'épaule, puis elle se retourna.

Alors que je la reconnus, mon indifférence pour l'inconnue se transforma en haine absolue.

_NON! PAS ELLE ! _

_C'est juste un chauchemard Bella, juste un cauchemard.._

Et pourtant, elle était face à moi. Elle me souriait, mais ce sourire parfait cachait bien des choses. Elle devait m'avoir reconnue aussi.

- Bell's , je te présente Jane.

Des commentaires? À votre avis, d'où Bella connait-elle Jane? Pourquoi la déteste-t-elle ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash back**

**Je me rendis fast-food où Jasper travaillait. J'y allais à chaque fin de semaine. Juste le voir travailler et pouvoir le mâter, ça me convenait. Et puis, j'avais droit à des réductions grâce a mon chéri. **

**Depuis quelques jours, il me parlait fréquemment d'une nouvelle employée. Très aimable, parait-il. Lorsque j'entra, c'était sa pause. Il était justement en train de discuter avec quelqu'un. La nouvelle. Typiquement blonde, assez jolie, même si l'on ne pouvait pas voir grand chose sous l'uniforme minable. Elle riait aux éclats. Jay (petit surnom donné avec le temps) leva à peine les yeux vers moi, mais ils vinrent tous deux a ma rencontre.**

**- Bell's , tiens voici Jane, la nouvelle dont je te parlais ! dit-il.**

**- Oh, ravie de te rencontrer Bella. Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, répondit-elle avec une voix de carillon.**

**- De même Jane.**

**J'encercla la taille de Jasper, puis me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour un baiser. Il détourna la tête, ne m'offrant que sa joue. Je recula, légèrement offensée, mais il ne prêtait déjà plus d'attention, ne s'occupant que de son nouveau joujou.**

**Tous mes sens en éveil, une petite voix me dit que quelque chose clochait.**

**[...]**

- Bell's , je te présente Jane.

Je ne sût pas quoi dire. Devrais-je leur dire que je la connaissait déjà? Hmm, je n'en avait pas vraiment envie, car curieux comme est Eddy, il me demanderait comment, et je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur ce sujet.

- Oh, ravie de te rencontrer Bella! me dit-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Sa voix était toujours d'un joli carillon. Elle avait décidé de jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie.

- Mouais, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Alors heu.. tu vis à Forks depuis quand? me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Blondie._

_Après tout, c'est de ta faute si je me suis installée ici, que j'ai quitté Phoenix._

- En quoi ça t'interesse?

Elle ne répondit rien , et un silence gêné s'installa, mais je ne me sentais nullement coupable.

- Bon euh.. je reviens, pause toilettes, rigola-t-elle.

Jane hors de vue, Edward se lâcha.

- Isabella Swan ! Non mais c'est quoi ce comportement? explosa-t-il. Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois heureux, je voulais ton avis sur ma petite amie, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves a faire, c'est d'être désagréable. Une vraie peste! fulmina-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette fille, répondis-je calmement.

- Tu ne la connais même pas !

- Intuition féminine.

- Garde tes salades pour toi Bell's. J'aurais espéré que tu comprendrais que cette fille, j'y tiens beaucoup. Mais je vois que ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, dit-il, déçu.

Jane revint. Je resta tout de même.

Ils se fesaient toujours les yeux doux un quart d'heure plus tard. N'étant plus capable de supporter cette situation, je marmonna une brève excuse qui ressemblait vaguement à '' j'ai des courses a faire '' puis je dégerpis. Ouais, ça c'était une habitude chez moi : m'enfuir.

**Je retourna chez moi pour me changer, enfila un pantalon jogging, puis un vaste sweat. Je me rendis jusqu'au parc naturel, où l'on pouvait se promener a volonté, puis commença a courrir. Plus vite, toujours plus vite. Les écouteurs sur mes oreilles, le rock a fond. De plus en plus vite. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Je courus pendant un quart d'heure, jusqu'a ce que je percute un rocher.**

Puis plus rien.

[...]

Un voix parvint à mes oreilles.

- Bella? Bella s'il te plait réponds-moi ! chuchota la voix, anxieuse.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, puis la lumière du jour m'aveugla. Je mis un moment a retrouver mes esprits.

- B..Black? marmonnais-je.

- Bien, t'as pas perdu la mémoire, rigola-t-il.

J'essaya de me lever, puis me rendis compte que j'étais dans ses bras.

- Mais.. que fais-tu ici? m'énervais-je.

- Figure toi que je fesais tranquillement mon jogging quand t'as décidée de me percuter.

Il éclata de rire.

- Non j'ai frappé un rocher. Enfin.. je crois?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- C'est très gentil les compliments Bella, sauf que non, t'as pas foncé dans un rocher. A moins que tu ne me considère comme étant en béton?

- Si l'on prends en compte que t'as un coeur de pierre, on peut facilement confondre, rétorquais-je, amer.

- Hé du calme, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis enfuie ce matin!

Ma seule réponse releva d'un grognement.

- Au fait, pourquoi t'es partie? s'enquit Jacob.

- Je.. j'étais pressée.

- Hmm hmm, répondit-il, sceptique.

- je devais aller rejoindre Edward.

- Ah je vois.

Il n'avait pas l'air complètement convaincu.

- Écoute Jacob.. On avait fait une entente. Pour une nuit seulement. Pas d'histoire, ni de sentiments. C'est toujours le cas.. non?

- Tout a fait chérie. Je deviendrais gay avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, dit-il en souriant.

Je fût légèrement offensée, mais je me ressaisit vite.

- Bon. Au moins, c'est clair. Au fait, je suis où la?

Je n'étais plus dehors, nous étions a l'intérieur.

- Ben.. tu es dans ma chambre d'amis.

- Quoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené chez toi? m'exclamais-je.

- Nous étions tout proche , et si je devais appeller les urgences, c'était disons.. plus pratique, marmonna-t-il.

Je restais silencieuse.

Il se leva d'un bond, et je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Je tendis l'oreille, et essaya de savoir ce qu'il mijotait. Il remonta 5 minutes plus tard, alors qu'une délicieuse odeur m'emplit les narines.

- C'est quoi cette bonne odeur ? demandais-je, poussée par une réelle curiosité.

- Tututu, c'est une surprise, éluda Jacob.

Je me renfrognais. Mon ventre poussa un grognement.

- Quelle heure est-il ? m'informais-je.

- À peu près 17h.

- J'ai été inconsciente pendant tout ce temps! m'exclamais-je.

- OU tu avais vraiment besoin de sommeil, rigola-t-il.

- Idiot.

Il redescendit encore une fois, puis remonta avec deux plats de lasagne, et une bouteille de vin.

- Bon c'est quoi tous ces trucs?

- Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un remontant. A moins que chaton préfère un verre de lait?

- Attention, chaton peut bien décider de sortir ses griffes pour t'arracher les yeux, l'informais-je.

Il rit, faisant trembler le lit.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, mais celui-ci était agréable. Il déposa les assiettes sur la commode près du lit, puis me regarda en silence.

Je fis de même, et l'observa ouvertement.

Bien que l'on fusse en fin d'automne, il ne portait qu'un short et un t-shirt. Celui-ci dévoilait son importante carrure. Ses grands yeux bruns-verts étaient chaleureux, et j'aurais pû facilement m'y perdre. Il était attentionné, et s'il n'aurait pas un caractère de chien, je crois que j'aurais peut-être pû l'apprécier.

Mais seulement _peut-être_.

Sans m'avertir, il fonça sur moi. Ses mains se promenaient partout, me procurant des frissons de plaisir. Sa bouche se moulait avidement sur la mienne.

Il se retira aussi abruptement.

- Je.. dois aller prendre une douche..

Sur ce, il partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Quel culot ce mec! On ne m'allume pas si facilement !

- Oh chéri, tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu vas me le payer, me dis-je en me parlant a moi-même.

Je me leva d'un bond du lit, puis chercha mon chemin dans la maison jusqu'a la salle de bain. Je tira doucement sur la poignée pour vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas barrée. J'entendis un déclic. Parfait, je pourrais prendre ma revanche. J'ouvris très lentement la porte, de façon qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre entrer. Je retira doucement mes vêtements, puis poussa le rideau de la douche. Jake se retourna vivement, et je me jeta sur lui.

Mes lèvres parcouraient son cou, et je lui murmurais quelques menaces.

- Tu crois peut-être être le seul qui peut s'amuser un peu? Détrompes-toi.

Il gémit, ce qui était bon signe. Enfin.. pour moi.

Jacob essaya de me prendre par la taille, mais je le repoussa.

- Non non non, plus tard peut-être. Pour l'instant.. tu vas souffrir.

Je descendis le long de son corps, et rendue à destination, j'entrepris de lécher un peu son gland, histoire de le faire languir. Ma langue fît quelques coups rapides dessus, puis j'enroula ma langue autour.

- Putain Bella, c'est un vrai supplice !

Je ricana intérieurement. J'engloutis son membre dûr au complet, et m'activa dessus. Je sentais qu'il allait bientôt venir. Mais je ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête là. Je voulais le faire attendre, que cela devienne presque inssuportable pour lui, alors je lâchais prise. Il grogna de frustration. Ma main droite continua a le masser, alors que la gauche s'aventurais sur son derrière.

- Hum, y'a du muscle là-dedans, ronronnais-je.

Je me colla un peu plus sur lui, ma main qui s'activait toujours sur lui abandonna la charge, puis j'enroulais une jambe autour de sa taille pour lui faciliter l'accès a mon entrejambe.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et entra directement en moi. Nos bassins fesaient de brusques mouvements de vas-et-vient, et notre lutte pour dominer l'autre devenait féroce. C'était celui qui lâcherait le premier.

Après quelques minutes, il me fit entendre son plaisir, et je le sentis venir en moi. Ce qui me fit a mon tour perdre le contrôle.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis murmura:

- Tu as gagné Izzie. Mais pour cette fois seulement..

Nous nous lavâmes rapidement, puis il m'emporta dans ses bras dans sa chambre. Je m'étendis, et il fît de même. Je ressentis la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi, puis m'endormis.

Décidément, cela devenait une habitude.


	5. Chapter 5

_Plusieurs options s'offrent à moi :_

_Choix 1 : je lui vide mon verre sur la tête_

_Choix 2 : je lui fiche une claque dans sa trop belle gueule_

_Choix 3 : je lui dis d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis_

_Choix 4 : je fais les choix 1, 2 et 3..._

Je devine votre expression perplexe sur ce qui motive cette intense réflexion. Je vais donc partir du début et tout vous raconter de A à Z sur cette soirée qui, au départ, était sensée être fabuleuse.

[...]

Je partis de chez Jacob avant qu'il ne se réveille, ne voulant pas avoir à faire face à Jacob. Arrivée chez moi, je pris une bonne douche chaude, puis me mit rapidement au lit.

Le réveil se fit dur, je n'avais pas envie de quitter mon lit. A mon plus grand malheur, Alice, ma très chère soeur , avait prévu une soirée. Comme ma soeur était connue pour son extravagance, c'était une soirée costumée. Et chaque '' couple '' ( Hé oui, il fallait venir en paire ) devait avoir son thème de costume.

J'avais prévu d'y aller avec Edward, mais il y allait bien entendu avec Jane. Alice n'y allait pas accompagnée (J'avais d'ailleurs insisté pour être solidaire à elle, et venir sans cavalier, mais elle avait rechignée).

J'appellais donc Alec, un vieil ami. Il accepta avec entousiasme. Je lui proposa ensuite une idée de déguisement, qui sembla lui plaire.

Quand il vint me chercher, j'étais déjà prête. Ce soir, je voulais qu'on me remarque. j'avais donc choisi LE déguisement parfait : Une jolie diablesse hyper sexy. Mes longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules, et je m'étais mis un serre-tête avec deux mignonnes petites cornes rouges. J'avais également une robe rouge et noire sans bretelles, qui m'arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux. En dessous, mon seul sous-vêtement était un fin string rouge. Comme chaussures, de longues bottes rouges à talons hauts. Enfin, vous voyez la suite.

Alec me dévisagea quelques instants.

- Tes sublime, beauté !

Je rougis un peu, et mon teint s'assortit avec le déguisement. Le sien était sobre, pas vraiment sexy mais ça lui allait .

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était déjà là. Je pus distinguer enfin tous les couples. Edward et Jane. Typique. Rose et Emmett. Tanya et Demetri, Alice était seule. Paul et une fille dont j'ignorais le nom, et d'autres que je ne sût reconnaître. J'allais refermer la porte d'entrée, quand j'entendis quelqu'un.

- Ne refermez pas la porte !

Je la rouvris, pour voir arriver deux invités de dernière minute.

Je manqua de m'étouffer quand j'aperçus les deux nouveaux venus.

Jacob et Jessica.

Oui oui, LA Jessica. La soeur de Jane.

Je les détaillais tous deux, en rigolant.

Jessica s'était entichée d'un costume de fée clochette, et décidément, Jacob n'avait pas eu son mot a dire. Il était affibulé d'un crochet à une main, et il eut un air piteux lorsqu'il se trémoussa dans le costume de Capitaine Crochet.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire.

- Hé ben dis donc Jake, elle t'a payé combien pour que tu acceptes de mettre ce déguisement? demandais-je, hilare. Et toi Jess? T'es retombée en enfance on dirait.

- Au moins mon costume couvre quelque chose , moi ! Répondit-elle, vexée.

- Pour ça tu devrais avoir quelque chose à couvrir ma pauvre !

Elle me tourna puérilement le dos, puis entraîna Jake plus loin, pendant que je continuais de m'esclaffer. Mais mon rire avait un goût amer.

- T'es vache Bella, me dis Alec en souriant.

La musique se fit soudain plus forte, et je l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée d'Alice.

**Saturday - Basshunter**

_It's a quarter to three,I think I'm going crazy,_

Je me collais contre Alec, et continua a me déhancher sauvagement. Je sentais les regards sur moi.

_Out of the control now, out of the control nowChasing down the raving crowd,I see someone acting out of the control now,Out of the control now_

Non. En fait, je sentais SON regard sur moi. Allez chiot. Regarde-moi. Viens me prendre dans tes bras et me dire que je comptes pour toi, que tu me veux.

Bell's , reprends-toi. Ce n'est que Jacob.

Et il est avec Jessica.

Je m'approchais encore plus que je le pouvais d'Alec.

_Baby, baby won't you help take it downTonight, tonight, tonight, tonightBaby, baby c'mon help me get downTonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

Puis je ne voyais plus rien, la musique m'emportais. Je me retrouvais près de Paul, puis de Demetri.

Et puis des bras chauds. Forts. Réconfortants. _Jacob.._Je leva les yeux vers lui, son regard me transperça une fois de plus.

Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon cou.

- À quoi tu joues Izzie? me chuchota-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je rapprochais nos deux bassins, et le fît bouger au rythme de la musique.

'_Cause it's Satur-SaturdayAin't nobody here to take eh, eh, eh'Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-SaturdayEverybody wants to play eh, eh, eh_

_I like to move, it move it, dontcha like to lose itI like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do itI like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose itI like to do it, do it, people like to move it_

POV Jacob

_I like to move, it move it, dontcha like to lose itI like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do itI like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose itI like to do it, do it, people like to move it_

Putain, cette fille est magnifique. Ressaisis-toi mec !

_When you're dancing up to me girlYou make me go out of the control now, out of the control nowC'mon show me what you've got,Dancing 'till we're out of the control now, out of the control now_

Elle me rendais dingue. Ouais, Mini-Jacob était pour encore faire des siennes.

- Oh, sa te plaît? me taquina Bella.

Oui ça me plaît ! Bella j'en peut plus. Si seulement tu savais..

Non, elle ne saura pas.

Tais toi et bouge, Black.

POV Bella

La chanson se termina, puis je dûs me résoudre à le lâcher. Pourtant, la lueur dans ses yeux pouvait me laisser croire que..lui non plus n'en avait pas envie?

Le reste de la soirée se déroula quand même bien, jusqu'a ce qu'Alice propose de jouer a Vérité/Conséquence.

Plusieurs personnes se désistèrent, mais toutes les personnes que je connaissais étaient restées pour jouer.

Nous nous assîmes tous en rond dans le salon. Je pris place aux côtés d'Alec et d'Edward.

Jane commença.

- Alors Bella.. Vérité.. ou Conséquence?

Je réfléchis deux secondes.

- Conséquence.

- Alors..Peut-être que t'as envie de faire une petite branlette a Emmett?

Rose grogna.

- Bon alors.. je te défie de rouler une pelle à.. Jacob.

La vache souriait a pleine dents.

Jacob me fit un sourire pervers. Par contre, Jessica n'avait pas l'air très contente.

Je m'approcha , il était toujours assis. Je m'assied donc sur lui, et enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait toujours ce stupide sourire collé à la figure. Je m'approcha dangereusement de lui, puis, lui ne pouvant plus attendre, il m'embrassa avec fougue. J'entendis des applaudissements ainsi que des sifflements d'appréciation. Il rompu notre baiser quelques instants plus tard pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle, puis m'aperçus que j'étais pratiquement couchée sur lui.

- Je savais que dans le fond, t'en avais envie, murmura-t-il a mon oreille.

Je me retira rapidement, encore déboussolée, puis réintégra ma place initiale. J'eus droit a un regard sceptique de la part d'Edward, et à un sourire satisfait de Jane.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? Pourquoi avais-je retiré autant de plaisir à ce baiser? On parlait de Jacob Black, nom d'un chien ! Je coupa court à mes réflections.

- Bon.

Je me retourna vers Edward.

- Je sais que t'as faim, rigolais-je. Alors.. que dirais-tu d'aller goûter un peu à notre chère Jessica?

Il eut un regard à moitié dégouté, à moitié furieux. Mais avant qu'il puisse protester, Jessica l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes Jessica pousser quelques soupirs, et finit par crier le nom d'Edward.

Tout le monde riait aux éclats, exepté Jane.

- C'est quoi ce petit jeu Bells? me demanda Alec.

- Je m'amuse un peu c'est tout, dis-je innocemment.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, me souffla-t-il.

Jessica et Edward revînrent, puis ce dernier me lança un regard mauvais, alors que Jessica avait un sourire niait aux lèvres

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures.

Je prit congé pour aller m'offrir un rafraichissement. Je me servis un verre de punch dans la cuisine. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup plus d'alcool que de punch là-dedans.

Je sentis tout à coup des mains qui encerclaient fermement ma taille.

- Alors, t'en redemandes Swan?

Je me retournais vivement, furieuse.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, puis m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Prise de surprise, je me recula.

Ce salaud eut la mauvaise idée d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

_Plusieurs options s'offrent à moi :_

_Choix 1 : je lui vide mon verre sur la tê 2 : je lui fiche une claque dans sa trop belle gueuleChoix 3 : je lui dis d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suisChoix 4 : je fais les choix 1, 2 et 3..._

Mais je ne fit rien de tout cela. Au contraire, j'attira Jacob encore plus près de moi, et l'embrassais avidement.

Ce mec a beau être un parfait crétin, il embrasse comme un dieu. Ses mains se firent aventureuses, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- T'es en manque, chiot? demandais-je en me retirant.

- Ouais je devrais m'envoyer en l'air, ça me détendrais.

- Quoi tu déposes la candidature?

- Pourquoi? T'es si désespérée?

- Encore quelques verres, et je pourrais reconsidérer ta proposition.

- Je suis flatté, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes aussi bas, dit-il amèrement. Et puis, tu ne pourrais pas assurer.

- C'est vrai que le sexe anal, c'est pas mon truc. Je ne pourrai jamais satisfaire ton côté gay.

- Tu sais, c'est pas crédible ton histoire avec .. Alex?

- _Alec._ Et je ne suis pas avec lui. Ce n'est qu'un ami.

- Oh je vois, dit-il surnoisement.

- Et la tienne , avec la pouffe de service, on voit clairement que c'est du toc.

- Ça l'es aussi. J'ai accepté sa proposition de venir à la fête uniquement pour te voir.

Je ne voulais pas m'aventurer sur ce sujet-là.

- Ah oui?

- Ouais, dit-il en fonçant un énième fois vers ma bouche.

Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus par un rauquement de gorge.

Je me détachais rapidement de Jacob, qui fit de même.

Jane.

Encore là pour me pourrir la vie.

- Hé ben dis donc ! dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes, rétorquais-je.

Elle rigola.

- Fais attention Bell's , ce qui t'appartient finit toujours dans mes bras, lança-t-elle avant de retourner vers le salon.

- De quoi parle-t-elle , me questionna Jacob?

- De rien, fis-je sèchement. Dégages Black.

Il fût surpris par mon brusque changement d'attitude, mais regagna le salon.

Je m'en voulus rapidement d'avoir été aussi sèche, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui expliquer. Peut-être qu'un jour..

Non. Jamais.

Retournant au salon, je prétextais avoir un mal de crâne, et Alec me ramena chez moi. Le trajet fût silencieux, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous arrivâmes en moins de 10 minutes, et je monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Je me vautrais rapidement dans mes draps sans prendre la peine de me changer.

Et une fois de plus, le sommeil eut raison de moi.

**Alors, des commentaires? Qu'en pensez-vous ..? Au fait, merci pour ceux qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris, ainsi que vos bons commentaires , ça me vas droit au coeur =) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hé oui, voilà la suite ! Merci de vos commentaires, ils me font plaisir ^^ **

**Au fait, est-ce qu'une fiction Jake/Alice vous plairait? Car j'aime bien l'alchimie de ces deux-là dans les livres de S.M. , et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune fic de ces deux-là en français.**

**Donnez moi vos avis, et Bonne lecture =]**

POV Jacob

Lorsque je me réveilla, un mal de tête m'assomma littéralement.

Pourtant, mes pensées dévièrent vers _elle._

Allait-elle bien ? Comment était-elle rentrée? Evidemment, elle était partie avec son sex toy, mais avait-il profité d'elle ? Et puis, malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait assuré qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, je devais en être certain. Qu'avaient-ils faits ensembe? Avait-il passé la nuit chez elle?

Je voulus en savoir plus, donc je m'habilla rapidement.

J'appellais Alice.

_- Allôôôôô?_

Son ton de lutin exité me fit sourire. Personne n'avait autant d'énergie que cette fille. C'en était effrayant.

_-_ Oui Alice? C'est Jacob.

_-Oh tiens Jacob! En quel honneur m'appelles-tu aussi tôt?_

_- _Aussi tôt? Quoi j'étais sensé appeller? Enfin, pas le temps pour les questions. J'ai un petit service à te demander.. Pourrais-tu me filer l'adresse de Bella?

_- T'aurais pas craqué sur elle par hasard?_

Elle rigola

- Craquer sur Isabella Swan? Tu délires ma pauvre.

Malgré tout, la peur me tirailla. Comment était-elle au courant? Étais-je aussi prévisible?

_- Hé, c'est de ma soeur que tu parles, alors fais attention. Pourquoi veux-tu son numéro alors?demanda-t-elle suspicieusement_

- Heu.. Elle..Elle a oublié un truc hier à la fête et je voulais aller lui porter.

-_ Oublier un truc? C'est pas son genre. Mais bon..tu pourrais pas lui remettre tantôt plutôt? Elle doit venir chez moi pour faire un peu de ménage._

- Non c'est urgent. S'il te plait Alice.

Et elle me donna l'adresse.

_- _Merci Lili !

_- Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, après ton tour chez Bella, viens nous aider a ranger._

- Oui d'accord, je viendrais.

Après tout, Bella sera là elle aussi.

_- A tantôt!_

- Ouais, a tantôt.

Je courus jusqu'a chez ma belle. Ma belle? Concentres-toi Black, qu'est-ce qui te prends? La porte n'était pas vérouillée. J'entrais sans faire de bruit, puis monta silencieusement les escaliers. Je m'aventurais un peu partout, puis trouva enfin sa chambre. Ce que je vis me fis blêmir.

Bella était endormie, blottie contre _lui_. Il portait un simple caleçon, et elle était également en sous-vêtements.

Sans tarder, je dévala les escaliers, et sortis rapidement de la maison.

POV Bella

Ayant entendu un bruit, je me réveilla. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer, alors je m'avança vers la fenêtre. J'aperçu brièvement Jacob.

_Jacob?_

Mais que fesait-il ici?

Comment avait-il eu mon adresse?

Et pourquoi Alec n'était pas rentré directement chez lui?

Je m'avança près du lit, puis le réveilla doucement.

- Alec.. Alec.. réveilles-toi.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, puis regarda autour de lui.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, puis sans que j'aie eu le temps de faire quelquonque mouvement, je sentis ses lèvres s'abattre dûrement contre les miennes. J'essaya de le repousser, mais son poids m'écrasait littéralement. Ses mains se firent aventureuses. Trop a mon goût.

Ma main s'abattit contre sa joue, lui assenant une gifle monumentale. Et d'un coup, il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon sang! Je suis désolé Bella.. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit! bafouilla-t-il.

- Du moment que tu ne recommences plus, ça va. Au fait, pourquoi tu es là? demandais-je, agacée.

- Je n'avais plus vraiment la force de rentrer chez moi après cette soirée..

Ah. C'est vrai, Alec habitait à l'autre bout de la ville.

- Et pourquoi suis-je uniquement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements?

- Tu ne te souviens pas? Tu as passé la moitié de la nuit à dégobiller, et vu que tes vêtements étaient tous mouillés et puants, j'ai cru que ce serait préférable.

- Oh. T'es un ange. Je te remercie.

- Mais de rien chérie, rigola-t-il.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai promis a Alice de l'aider à tout ranger, alors lèves-toi de ce foutu lit, et viens te préparer.

Je pris une douche rapide, puis enfila des vêtements propres. Je descendis en bas, et vis Alec, un sourire aux lèvres, et des pancakes dans une assiette.

- Hmm. Je devrais t'avoir comme homme de la maison.

- Oui, tu devrais., soupira-t-il.

Nous mangeâmes , puis nous rendîmes chez ma soeur.

[...]

Tanya était déjà là, et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vis Alec derrière moi. Je décida de les laisser un peu seuls.

- Où sont les autres? demandais-je a Alice.

- Hum, Edward arrive, et.. Jane et Jacob s'occupent de nettoyer le 2e étage. Rose et Emmet sont dans le salon, et Paul est retourné à la réserve ce matin. Ne manquait plus que vous deux. Pourrais-tu aller aider les deux autres imbéciles en haut?

- Hmm. Oui bien sûr.

_Même si l'idée ne m'enchante guère._

- Oh eu.. Bella? fis une petite voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais. C'était Tanya.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir.. Puisque toi et Alec êtes souvent ensemble..Est-ce que vous êtes.. ben.. en couple? rougit-elle.

Je m'esclaffa.

- Non bien sur que non! Tu peux te l'approprier, c'est un bon gars, lui chuchotais-je.

Elle rougit encore plus, puis se dirigea vers lui. Comme ils seraient mignons ces deux-là.

Bon. Je ne pourrais pas repousser la tâche indéfiniement. Je montais donc à l'étage. C'était silencieux.

_Beaucoup trop_ silencieux.

Bah, à quoi devais-je m'attendre ? C'est du ménage, pas une partie de plaisir.

Je m'activa a nettoyer les débris qui jonchaient le tapis, mais je n'aperçu pas Jacob ou _l'autre. _Puis j'ouvris la porte d'une des chambres.

En voyant Jacob par-dessus Jane, j'eus une brusque impression de déjà-vu.

_**Flash Back**_

**Je n'avais pas prévenu Jasper que je viendrais souper chez lui ce soir, mais je décida de lui faire une surprise. Je chercha la clef sous le paillasson, puis ouvris doucement la porte.**

**- Jaaaaaasper..chuchotais-je. Je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai apporté ton plat préféré, du chinois. Jaaaaasp ? Ou es-tu?**

**Je montais à l'étage. Peut-être fesait-il une sieste? **

**Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, je failli tomber avec ce que je vis. **

**Jane et lui. **

**Jane **_**par-dessus**_** lui.**

**Et .. Lui, la baisant comme un déchêné, comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

**Ils faisaient tant de bruit que Jasper ne m'avait pas vu entrer.**

**Mais que fesais-je encore là a regarder ça?**

**Jane se tourna vers moi, un sourire malicieux au visage. Et puis, brusquement, Jasp se rendit compte que j'étais là.**

**- Bells! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! **

**Je leur lançais la nourriture.**

**- J'aurais pû en ce moment de dire d'aller te faire foutre, mais c'est justement ce que tu es en train de faire. Et bien, bravo. Contente pour vous deux.**

**Je partis sous le regard ravi de Jane, et sous celui hébété de Jasper.**

**Dans ma voiture cependant, je ne pus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couleur depuis quelques instants.**

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher de cette vision d'horreur.

Ayant entendu du bruit, Jacob et Jane s'étaient retournés.

Jane et son regard ravi.

Jacob et son regard hébété.

Cette fois pourtant, j'eus assez de courage pour y faire face.

Je m'avança vers Jane, et ma main s'abattit sur sa joue ( Hé oui, je me sentais d'humeur violente aujourd'hui) .

Jake me regarda avec incompréhension, puis je répéta mon geste.

- Je croyais que dans le fond tu étais peut-être différent, mais t'es comme tous les autres : un enfoiré.

Et je dégerpis de la chambre en lui lançant un regard déçu.

Arrivé en bas, je remarqua qu'Edward était arrivé. Je m'approcha de lui.

- Laisse moi tranquille Bells, aujourd'hui je suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Alors va voir dans la chambre en haut, t'auras droit a un joli spectacle.

Avec un regard incrédule, il monta rapidement les escaliers.

Quelques instant plus tard, je l'entendis redescendre. Il ne parla à personne, et regagna sa voiture, pour ensuite démarrer en trombe.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une Alice plus qu'énervée.

- J'ai surpris les deux imbéciles d'en haut faire de jolies galipettes.

- Jane et Jacob? S'étouffa-t-elle.

- En plein dans le mile.

- Mais.. Je croyais qu'Edward était avec Jane?

- Faut croire que ça deviens une habitude, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Des pas parvinrent a mes oreilles.

Jacob et Jane.

- Bon .. C'est terminé en haut, dit Jacob, presque honteusement.

Jane elle, affichait ce stupide sourire satisfait qui me faisaient sortir de mes gonds. Puis, je l'entendis glousser. N'en pouvant plus, mon poing partit. Je l'entendis s'effondrer, mais j'étais déjà retournée, et marchais rageusement vers ma voiture.

- Bella ! Bella attend! entendis-je crier.

- Dégage Black. Et sors de ma vie, t'es rien pour moi.

Je démarra, mais je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler.

J'avais laissé cette salope m'atteindre une deuxième fois, et j'étais à nouveau détruite.

Moi qui était en train de me remettre de l'histoire de Jasper, les souvenirs revenaient avec force. Je me garais sur le côté de la route, tellement je ne voyais rien. Mes yeux étaient embrumés, et je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes.

**Alors mes chéris, qu'en pensez-vous? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant.. ?**

**La suite d'ici une semaine ou moins, dépendemment du temps que j'ai en fonction de mes études ( qui sont malheureusement primordiales ) .**


End file.
